


澳耀 | 做冬

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | 做冬

“鱼是肯定要买的。”

王耀在水产区挑拣了一番，目光最终锁定在中等大小的福寿鱼：“买这个，大了的就太肥。你想怎么吃？清蒸还是红烧？”

站在购物车旁检查生产日期的王濠镜抬头：“唔……那红烧吧。”他顺手多拿一盒老豆腐，笑着说，我生日都过啦，先生想怎么煮就怎么煮吧，不用顾着我的，今天还打火锅呢。

王耀用碰过冰块、还隐约带点腥味的手伸到王濠镜面前挥了一把去唬他：“行了哈，本来就是一起过节，你可别跟我客气。”

是是是。他看了看王耀去摁洗手液的身影，又再低头看了看购物车：虽说是一家人过节……倒也不用放进来这么多吧？王濠镜颇为无奈地叹了气：算啦，反正他高兴。

这次冬至挨着王濠镜的生日，王濠镜这天是惯常放假，王耀呢，每年的这个时间还是会空个两三天来找他，心情好的时候还要对着他半真半假地抱怨吐槽：“小年轻假期多就是好。”

我能抽空的时候不都来找先生你了嘛——王濠镜低着头笑，没去搭话，因而语音通话那一端的王湾没能发觉，于是被暗搓搓秀了恩爱的娇嗔就都撒在了王耀身上：“那我只能说大哥你真的好偏心，你就只在意他的假期安排，是不是！唉我去收行李了，不跟你讲了哦……希望我到的时候你们不要太卿卿我我，你们两个偶尔也要照顾一下亲CP粉的眼睛，知道吗？”

王濠镜当时正在挑礼服，好准备过两天要出席的纪念庆典。他听着对话里被绵软语气推至角落无从回怼的王耀仓促一句“行了行了”、便靠在衣柜旁愈发忍不住笑意，也不知道是觉得好玩更多还是觉得稍微有那么点不好意思——但那边的老狐狸思路转得很快，很是自得自满地，在退出通话页面后开始自言自语：呵，大哥的幸福生活，你们酸不来的。

王濠镜憋笑憋得更起劲了——手里还拎着两条领带打算比对着搭配。王耀见王濠镜没什么动静，把翻了一半的杂志放到一边，问：“你挑好了？”抬头才发现这人居然笑了这么久，他站在王濠镜面前，感到无奈又好笑，又上下看了一番：“你穿什么都很好看的。”

紧接着，王濠镜就抓住了王耀的手腕，指尖搔了一下他的手背，很快，热烘烘的笑意扑在了面前，柔软落在嘴角：“还是先生帮我挑吧。”

恰巧在这时戳了王濠镜聊天界面、问他做冬那天有没有东西需要自己捎带过去的王嘉龙，可能不是很想知道收到回复前的那段空白里发生了什么。

二十号生日夜的烟火一过，重要节气的团聚气氛就正式浓厚起来。冬至日的晚餐最受看重，王耀在去往商场的路上盘算着吃汤圆还是饺子，吃清汤锅还是鸳鸯锅，羊肉或鸡肉，再买点鱼，时蔬和其他就挑着再买些——王濠镜分别投给了汤圆和清汤锅，其余随意。

挺好。王耀挑得还算满意，回想着王濠镜家里还有些其他材料，大厨拍拍手：够了，我们去结账。

出来的时候天色尚早，多云的天气，朦胧间晃出些日光的影子，但还不够解除北风带来的寒意。这风比午间吹得更猛些，王濠镜动动脖子，似乎高领毛衣还欠缺了些微御寒功力。王耀看在眼里，笑眯眯地，走得更靠近些：“你看，还是戴围巾好吧？”

王濠镜缓下脚步，在慢节奏里与他对视。

怎么了这是？王耀却没想到这人竟然趁他不备、把手伸到了他颈后，往围巾包裹住的皮肤一探，冻得他一哆嗦。

这突然的幼稚行为让王耀大喊：“翅膀硬了！翅膀硬了！”他佯怒，紧接着便决定以牙还牙，凑过去狠狠捏了把王濠镜的脸。王濠镜眨眨眼，顿显无辜，想举手表示作罢并认输，又因为手里拎着一袋子东西，动作多少显得狼狈，只能用脸真诚。

王耀看着王濠镜，没说话，直视着前面的路走了几步，复又转回来看他，最终用另一只手拿袋子，空出来的手伸出去，牵住了王濠镜。

他把两人牵到一起的手放到了自己外套口袋里：“嘚啦！行啦，返屋企做冬喇。”

FIN.

“呃……”

“我在想……我们两个，是不是被遗忘了？”

看着面前两人并肩的身影，王湾终于忍不住，发出了灵魂拷问。

“算吧啦，”王嘉龙答：“你还戴着大哥给你买的新帽子呢，知足吧……”

王嘉龙摇摇头，但看着那两人，又突然有些想笑。他理了一下手里的大包小包，对王湾提议、甚至加快了步伐，想要赶到两人前面：“我们走快点！只要跑得够快，狗粮就追不上我！”

“哇，有道理——你等等我！”

END……？

是夜，微博用户@点点梅花 更新了一张黑白线稿。

配字：“今天偶得的畫面……我第一次發現，某兩人在某些時候真是幼稚得可以根本就是普通鄰家大男孩嘛！哎呀，我就知道，我的CP一定是最真最甜最可愛的！嘻嘻！［awsl］［awsl］［打call］［打call］”

画面里，是两个青年男子牵着手走路的背影。

蓄着长发的那位露出小半张侧脸，往身边人倾一点，更高一些的也微微靠过去，很亲昵，像在说些什么。

旁人看不着他们脸上的神情，但你能笃定，他们一定笑得很快乐。

END！

*做冬：粤语，指过冬至。  
*“行啦！走吧，回家过冬至去啦。”  
*嘉龙说的“算吧啦”也是粤语，差不多就是“算了吧”的意思。

2020.12.21


End file.
